1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for molding. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for encapsulating all, or a portion, of a sheet of material and/or encapsulating structure on the surface thereof. Most particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for encapsulating all or part of a glass sheet for use as an automotive glazing. The scope of the present invention will be understood to cover the products made by the disclosed method and apparatus, as well as the particular mold structure described herein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the molding method and apparatus disclosed relate generally to glass sheets which are commonly employed as glazing closures in present day vehicles such as automobiles and the like. In addition to such glass sheets being bent to precisely defined curvatures dictated by the configuration and size of openings in the vehicle body, in order to meet strict quality standards of manufacturers, it is necessary to apply to the sheets of material items such as a gasket around a predetermined portion of the sheet of material, mounting brackets or studs at the location of the gasket, or at other positions on the surface of the sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,625 discloses a mold structure for forming a polymeric gasket around a predetermined portion of a sheet of transparent material such as glass. The mold structure includes two cooperating mold sections for defining a chamber for receiving the transparent sheet. A seal is positioned about the periphery of the chamber and is utilized to resiliently support the sheet within the chamber. Also the seal cooperates with a predetermined portion of the transparent sheet for defining a gasket cavity having a configuration corresponding to the gasket to be formed on the sheet of transparent material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,481 discloses a mold for forming a window assembly which includes a transparent glass sheet and gaskets formed by curing a polymeric gasket material in situ on the glass sheet to encapsulate a marginal peripheral edge portion thereof. A glass sheet to be utilized in a vehicle has a front edge, rear edge, and a lower edge to each of which is adhered such a gasket. In addition, a bracket means for attachment to a scissor linkage for raising and lowering the window can be secured to the lower edge of the window.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,155 discloses a method for molding surface structure onto the surface of a glass sheet.
While the above-mentioned patents show the forming of a gasket or encapsulation of the peripheral edge of a sheet of material, and the attachment of a bracket on the peripheral edge of a sheet of material, as well as molding onto the surface of the glass material of mold material, they do not show the attaching of a bracket onto the surface of the glass nor do they show a satisfactory apparatus for so doing. Thus, those skilled in the art continued to search for a solution of how to satisfactorily encapsulate a sheet of material while also encapsulating studs, brackets, and the like.